villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:IamLucifer69/PE Proposal - Red Hulk from Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
I have usually proposed villains who were already labelled as Pure Evil so they could be approved. Now, with General Thunderbolt Ross/Red Hulk, this is the first villain I am proposing who isn't already labelled under the category. What's the work? Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes is a cartoon TV show that has no relation to Marvel Cinematic Universe. It went on for two seasons from 2010 to 2012. It is about the Avengers forming together for the first time and squaring off against various supervillains, including ones that have escaped from all four major prison facilities at once during the two-part series premiere. Who's the candidate? The villain in question is General Thunderbolt Ross. In this series, he is a rogue U.S. military general who goes on a relentless quest to capture the Hulk, which ultimately puts him in conflict with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers. He also becomes the Red Hulk after being injected with a modified sample of the Hulk's blood. It is never revealed why he wants to capture the Hulk, but regardless, it started out as his assigned mission which then developed into an obsession. What has he done? During his hunt for the Hulk, he has endlessly sent soldiers after him regardless if they would get killed or hurt. During a confrontation with Hulk in Vegas when Black Widow and Hawkeye intervened, he recklessly launched a missile on Hulk while the two of them were in its proximity. In Season 2, he aligns himself with Red Skull into gaining Hulk-like powers and wreaks havoc on the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier, brutally attacking and torturing countless agents in the process so he could frame Hulk for his actions. He then has his L.M.D. capture him and imprisoned against his will. He continues to willingly work for the Red Skull (while Falcon, Doc Samson and Winter Soldier were brainwashed) as he releases a deadly biochemical that transforms its victims into horrific versions of Skull. After Hulk is released, Ross had a chip implanted on him so he could make him lose control and attacking anyone whenever he wants him to. He also intended on destroying the Hulk and then paint the Avengers as terrorists so he could then destroy them and become a public hero as both a superhero and a military general. Freudian excuse/mitigating factors? While Ross' mainstream, MCU and 2003 versions had redeeming qualities due to genuinely loving Betty Ross and being able to give up on their mission, this adaption showed no signs of wanting to give up and there was also no indication of her even existing in the show due to never appearing or being mentioned. Ross was more than willing to put innocent bystanders in danger so he could achieve his sole mission. Unlike Winter Soldier, Samson and Falcon, Ross willingly worked for the Red Skull without even being brainwashed, thus making him a hypocrite who betrayed everything he claims he stands for. He displayed sadistic tendencies when attacking S.H.I.E.L.D. agents as the Red Hulk just so he could frame the Hulk and finally capture him. Even when he finally captured him, he continued willingly helping Skull as he committed bioterrorism on the American population. When he was finally captured, he ranted how Hulk was the true villain, regardless of the crimes he was caught committing and couldn't even admit what he did. Thus, in the end, Ross has ultimately no redeeming qualities as he didn't care who he hurt as long as he captured the Hulk and got whatever he wanted. Final verdict? I'd say he is Pure Evil. What do you all think? Please remember to state your reason. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals